Donde este tu corazón estaré yo
by BriFubuKaze
Summary: Nuestro aniversario acabo con tu muerte que me dejo sin corazón hasta que uno llega a mi vida cambiandola por completo o empeorarla...


Holaaa vengo aqui con un song-fic de la canción Refrain de Miyano Mamoru ,espero que les gusten este song-fic n.n y para evitar algunas confunciones el que narra la historia es Goenji -w- (Es el primer fic que publico aquí sean buenos xD)

* * *

><p>Me sentí feliz en ese día que cumplí 8 meses con mi novio Fubuki Shirou nos fuimos a celebrar nuestro aniversario en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Inazuma Town la felicidad me invadía al ver la hermosa sonrisa que ponía en su blanquecino rostro, después de comer, pague la cuenta, salí con mi ángel de las nieves tomados de la mano caminando por las calles. En ese momento paso un gato blanquecino de ojos azules que pasaba por la autopista en un parpadeo el semáforo cambio repentinamente haciendo que un auto vaya a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el gato. Fubuki soltó mi mano y se lanzo hacia la autopista empujando al gato y recibiendo el impacto<br>-¡Fubuki!-grite aterrorizado mientras que iba hacia donde estaba el chico tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse sangrando, le tome la cabeza con mis manos apoyándolo en mi pecho mientras que unas lagrimas derramaba cayendo al cuerpo agonizante del blanquecino.  
>-Sh-huuya…-decía el mayor de los Fubukis que escupía sangre al hablar-<p>

_Kyou mo mata hitori koko ni tatazumi tada sora wo miageru  
>Tsumetai kaze ni kokoro furuete boku wa ugoke nakute<br>Mabuta ni nokotta itsuka no egao wa_

-No hagas esfuerzo…-dije tomando de la mano del peli plata, poniéndolo en mi pecho apretándolo levemente derramando lagrimas cayendo en la blanquecina mano del príncipe de las nieves mientras que se oía el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia que llego en el accidente, sacando la camilla y yendo hacia la pareja, cargando al cuerpo agonizante del blanquecino acomodándolo en ella, yéndose directos hacia el hospital lo más pronto posible.  
>Llegando al hospital los doctores llevaron rápidamente a Fubuki a una habitación donde en la parte superior de la puerta se prendió la luz roja. Me senté en uno de los asientos que había en la sala de espera, apretaba mis puños por el nerviosismo y culpa que sentía. Después del gran paso del tiempo que hubo, salió el doctor – Señor Shuuya Goenji…- dijo el doctor despertando al peli crema que se quedo dormido por la gran demora ya que fueron 8 horas.<p>

_Katasumi ni saku ichirin no hana  
>Karenai you ni namida de uruoshite ita<br>Kimi no koe ga kikoe nakute kikoe nakute kurikaesu omoi  
>Nee? Kienai de maboroshi de ii kara nee? Boku ni ite<em>

-Dime doctor... ¿Shirou estará bien cierto?...-dije impaciente esperando la respuesta del doctor.  
>-Lo sentimos…Lo perdimos…-dijo el doctor viendo como el mayor de los Goenjis cae al suelo arrodillado empezando a derramar lagrimas desesperadamente no me lo podía creer en esos momentos quisiera no existir ¿Cómo viviría sin Fubuki?...<br>Ya paso un año después de ese horrible accidente…aun me pregunto ¿Cómo pude llegar hasta aquí?...Cada vez que dormía…raramente soñaba con Fubuki pero… ¿Por qué todos los días tengo el mismo sueño? De que siempre veo a Fubuki volteado todo estaba oscuro lo llamaba, pero no respondía no me escuchaba mientras que se alejaba más y más de mi. Decidí ir al cementerio quería visitarlo a primera hora ya que no había tráfico y no había mucha gente ahí.

_Boku wo dakishimete ano hi no mama  
>Hito wa dare mo ga itoshisa kanashimi kasane awase nagara<br>Yagate kokoro ni MOZAIKU no you na ai wo egaite yuku  
>Bokura no deai wa machigai datta no?<em>

Llegue lo más rápido que pude ya que tenia juntas con mi padre y no podía retardarme. En un rato llegue a la tumba de mi amado Fubuki, me arrodille para poner las rosas blancas que les gustaban a Fubuki haciéndome recordar la vez que le regales unas viendo esa hermosa sonrisa, di una risa corta al recordarlo, sentí que alguien me miraba gire la cabeza, viendo a un chico como mi estatura pero un poco más bajito, tez pálida, el mismo cabello de Fubuki pero, de color turquesa más largo y no tan erizado solo tenía las puntas un poco alzada y ojos verdes claros, viéndome con una sonrisa igual al de Fubuki trayéndome muchísima melancolía y sintiendo que mi corazón latía mas y mas rápido-F-Fubuki?...-dije entrecortadamente sin poder creerme lo que estaba mirando era imposible.  
>-Fubuki? –Decía el chico confundido, al escuchar la voz que era similar a la de Fubuki me quede petrificado – Lo siento no soy Fubuki…Soy Miyano Fukimitsu mucho gusto…-decía dando una sonrisa tierna<br>-Mucho Gusto...Soy Shuuya Goenji…-dije fríamente mientras que echaba a caminar dejando al chico confundido…Lo que me preguntaba ¿Cómo puede tener ese inmenso parecido a Fubuki? No creo que sea un pariente el apellido es diferente…

_Kobore ochita futari no kakera wa  
>Ima demo mada, kasuka ni kagayaite iru<br>Boku no koe ga kikoe masu ka? Koko ni iru yo kimi o omotte iru  
>Kono namida ga sora e mai agari<br>Kimi no moto e furisosogeba ii shiroku tooku..._

Con el paso de las horas llegue al hospital, entrando ahí me trajo recuerdos por el accidente…Llegue donde estaba mi padre sentado leyendo papeles, cerré la puerta estando frente a mi él que dejo de leer los papeles viéndome fijamente.  
>-Shuuya, ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte así?-dijo fríamente-<br>Tenía razón, después de lo que le ocurrió a Shirou cambie demasiado ya no era el mismo de ante seria como una mala influencia para Yuka.  
>-Tratare de cambiar…-dije<br>-Eso espero hijo me estas preocupando cada vez más… y ahora qué te pasa? te veo pálido…-decía el mayor-  
>-Tal vez no me creas pero…me encontré con un chico que era igual a Fubuki solo por algunos cambios de color de cabello y de ojos.-dije viendo como mi padre quedo sorprendido-<br>-Sabía que en cualquier momento lo encontrarías…-dijo el peli azul levantándose de su asiento y estando enfrente de la ventana-

_Kisetsu hazure no awai yuki-tachi ga itetsuita sora ni mai chitte 'ru  
>Onaji sora o kimi mo ima mite 'ru no kana<br>Bokura wa mada tsunagatte 'ru kana_

-A ¿q-que te refieres?...-dije mirando a mi padre esperando la respuesta-  
>-Me refiero que…Shirou dio su vida a ese joven…<br>-Q-UE?P-pero cómo? ¡Dímelo!-dije ya impresionado ante lo que dijo su padre-  
>-En ese día del accidente…Justamente Miyano sufrió también un accidente automivilisto perdiendo a sus padres…lo trajeron aquí…Shirou igual no podría vivir , le contamos de Miyano que necesitaba órganos, sangre y genes…el acepto pidió que tu no lo supieras y que digamos que murió por derrame cerebral…se dono parte del corazón de Fubuki genes del que hicieron ese cambio de Miyano…-dijo mostrando una foto que era Miyano se notaba que no se parecía a Fubuki después de esa operación que hicieron cambiándolo y pareciéndolo a Fubuki-<p>

No me lo podía creer…El único que podía hacer una clase de donación como esa solo lo podía hacer Fubuki tal vez no me quiso decir por no quererme ver sufrir más aunque ahora estoy sufriendo por el ahora entendía todo…no podía hablar estaba entumido del asombro sintiendo como mi mente se perdía con muchas preguntas pero solo hubo pocas respuestas-Gracias por habérmelo contado…-dijo con la mirada abajo saliendo del despacho de su padre yéndose a donde estaba su carro , viendo al chico que anteriormente lo había visto perdiéndose al ver esos hermoso ojos verdes mientras que el peli turquesa se acercaba a mi

_Kimi no koe ga kikoe nakute kikoe nakute kurikaesu omoi  
>Nee? Kienai de shiroku furitsumotte yo nee? Soba ni ite<br>Kono yuki no you ni_

– Goenji-san que ocurre?...-decía enfrente el mayor que reacciono- Nada… dime para que vienes al hospital?...-Dije mientras que el peli turquesa bajaba un poco la mirada- vine para unos tratamientos...-dijo mientras que Goenji lo miraba con preocupación-estás enfermo…de qué?-  
>-Sufro de…Cáncer –dijo mientras que derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas que Goenji ayudo a limpiarlas con sus dedos viendo más de cerca los ojos cristalinos del menor .Desde entonces empecé a hacer como un amigo en su corazón que una vez ya he estado. Miyano ha mejorado mucho hasta ya ni parecía que el sufría de tal enfermedad y no solo el yo también mejore ahora ya soy como el mismo de antes gracias a Miyano me enseño a no rendirme así como él enfrento el cáncer seguí sus pasos a mejorar mas mi vida…<p>

_Boku no koe ga kikoe masu ka? Koko ni iru yo kimi wo omotte iru  
>Aa aitakute mou ichido dake de ii kimi ni aitai<br>Negai ga kanau nara tada aitai_

Que es lo que ahora siento por él? Sencillo me enamore de él perdidamente de todos los días que él ha pasado conmigo sentí algo mas por el algo que volvió a renacer ¿Me corresponderá? Eso espero o solo me considerara como amigo eso ya nunca más lo sabré…ya que…El ya no está conmigo…pensábamos que su enfermedad había sido superada pero no…después de un tiempo le diagnosticaron Cáncer Terminal me sentí destrozado de nuevo al enterarme…No creo ya poder vivir ya no mas…Perdí a Fubuki y ahora Miyano esto ya no puede estar peor quisiera desaparecer no puedo más con esta vida que solo sufro…No podre mas así…  
>Al día siguiente se publico que chico de 15 años muere suicidado las personas no se lo podían creer…Pero sabía que no me servía estando mas con vida…ahora ya no sufriré más<br>Gracias Fubuki…

Fin~~~

Espero que les aya gustado n.n

Preguntas:  
>Les gusto?<br>Tomatasos? :3

Ya-nee~~


End file.
